This invention relates in general to collapsible shelters, and more specifically involves a collapsible awning, for use with a collapsible shelter.
Portable, free-standing, collapsible shelters having a support structure supporting a canopy are well-known and are often used at fairs, exhibits, and outdoor social functions. The collapsed shelter is easily transported and stored.
It would be desirable to increase the protected area of a collapsible shelter without significant increasing size, weight, or cost of materials.
The invention is a collapsible awning for a collapsible shelter. The shelter generally includes a canopy supported by a collapsible structure, including a truss network and legs. The collapsible awning includes an awning supported by an awning support movable from a collapsed position to an erect position. The awning support includes a pair of side supports, each attached to a leg of the structure. Each side support includes an arm and a strut. The arm has a proximal end pivotly attached to the upper end of its leg such that the arm is pivotable from a collapsed position, wherein the arm hangs down next to the leg, to an erect position, wherein the arm""s distal end is pivoted upward and outward from the leg.
The strut has an outer end pivotly attached to the arm and an inner end pivotly attached to a slider on the leg. The slider slides up the leg from a lower position, wherein the side support is in a collapsed position, wherein the longitudinal axes of arm and strut are substantially parallel with the longitudinal axis of the first leg, to a higher position wherein the side support is in an erect position, wherein strut supports arm pivoted outward from the first leg. Preferably, the arm and strut are nested when in the collapsed position. The awning is attached to and spans between the arms.